


End of the World as we Know it

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, not a crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short story about the end of the world and the people who live in it. This is not a crossover fic, I just wrote the end for my OTPs in their respective places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World as we Know it

The end of the world does not end with a bang, but a whimper. It starts slowly, the seas rising and the ground quaking for short periods of time and like a well tuned orchestra the destruction increases. Fires and floods and the dead mounting up.

In America a forsaken angel sits on the hood of an Impala with a gruff hunter, watching a particularly fire rush towards them. A couple of beers, a bottle of tequila, and a case of cigarettes rest between them, their hands joined absentmindedly. The third member of the party did not make it through this morning, succumbing like so many others. The hunter looks up at the angel with a tired smile. “Well Cas.” He has nothing more to add, the angel called Cas nods, thumb stroking over the hunters knuckles as they feel the heat of the flames.

Dying felt a lot better with his angel near.

\--

Across the sea two men sit in their flat and watch the water make its way up their flight of stairs, they are exhausted from the previous panic and neither can summon the energy to further avoid their deaths. “What can we deduce about this then?” the shorter of the two remarks and it must not be the end completely because his partner still has his wits about him to shoot a dirty look.

“Are those really the words you want to be remembered by?” he snapped in reply. The other smirked, turning his head to see the water begin to trickle into the living room.

“I don’t think those are such bad last words.”

221B Baker street feels a lot less somber with them arguing like this. Later on when it rises so that the couch is all they have they will kiss and huddle together, looking at each other all the while they take a deep breath and inhale underneath the water’s chilly surface.

Lungs filled with water was less painful with Sherlock’s hand in his.

\--

“I suppose now is as good a time as any to ask.” An older man begins as he watches his companion add the ingredients to their drink. “What is your first name Q?”

The younger of the two pushes his glasses up and looks at him with a slight smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know James.” He replied. Bond rolls his eyes but accepts the mug handed to him, they go back into their bedroom where a pill bottle is waiting on either side of their dresser.

Q has his Earl Grey and 007 has a Vesper martini to herald the end, they lean back and share one last kiss, for old time’s sake. Then, each at his own pace they shake a pill free each and hold it in the palm of their hand. A simple death, easier than falling asleep.

They count down and swallow, gripping tight to each other as the flat slowly rocks from side to side. They nap and do not wake up.


End file.
